Lesson Learned
by School Bears
Summary: Alfred blames all of his mishaps on Matthew, and Matthew doesn't want to fall into his brother's traps anymore, so he consults Arthur and Francis into getting him back and teaching Alfred a lesson through haunting means. FACE Family.
1. Chapter 1

Come on, Matthew!" Alfred said as his excited laughter filled the air.

"B-but I'm afraid we'll get in trouble." He said, a little timid.

"Dude, don't worry. I doubt well get in trouble." Alfred said positively.

"I-If you say so." Matthew said.

"Okay, now. you have to throw one of these three things to win."

One looked like a really expensive vase the other looked like a cuckoo clock. The last one was a tea cup from Arthur's mother, and the plate had a rose on the bottom of it.

Matthew looked a little shocked. "This is dad's special cup! He'll be really mad if we break it!"

Alfred looked at the scared little Matthew. "Dude, we'll have soft balls and pillows. It'll be fine!"

Matthew sighed. He was so used to his brothers plans, even though they had gotten him in trouble more than once. "Okay, fine." He sighed.

Alfred smiled. "That's the spirit!"

Alfred grabbed the baseball, hit it with the teacup and it smashed on the ground. "Well, that happened." Alfred said.

Matthew panicked and heard the sound of keys opening the door. "Alfred! Matthew!" Francis called.

"We brought you some-"

Arthur trailed off when he saw the broken teacup, and saw Matthew holding the ball with a glass shard on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Boys!" Arthur yelled.

Matthew looked terrified, like he was going to have a heart attack on the spot. Alfred just looked his normal happy self. "Now, I know that I saw Matthew with the ball, but Alfred, I know that you sometimes get him into trouble."

It was silent for a moment, but then Francis spoke. "Boys, you know we can't sit here all day."

"I-It was-"

"Matthew!"

He was caught off guard by the small word that came out of Alfred's mouth.

"Is that so?" Arthur asked in an incredulous tone.

"It's true!" Alfred said confidently.

Matthew was too shocked to say anything. His own brother just threw him under the bus and Alfred kept saying stuff that wasn't true to the incident that happened just moments ago. "Alright Matthew." Arthur sighed. "Go to you're room. Me and Francis will discuss your punishment later."

Tears came out of his eyes. "B-But-"

"No buts! Go to your room!"

Matthew sent an angry look Alfred's way, but then went to his room. Arthur sighed. "Okay, now that's out of the way."

He handed him a box of Pocky. "Matthew was going to have his pocky, but he'll get his when he becomes ungrounded." Arthur said.

"Yay! Was it from Uncle Kiku?" Alfred asked.

"It was."

Francis went up to Matthews room and saw the little Matthew crying. Francis sighed. "Matthew, would you care to say why you broke the tea cup? I won't yell at you." Francis said in a calm voice.

"I didn't do it!" Matthew said while crying. "He blames everything on me and I'm sick of it!"

"Well, tonight I'll talk to him about it-"

He was cut off "Don't talk to Alfred! Please! Just talk to dad!"

He sighed. "Alright, as you wish."

As dinner time came around, Francis snuck some food in his room, because he knew exactly what the problem was. "Good Night Alfred. Good Night Matthew."

After the door was shut, Francis sighed. "Arthur, I need to talk to you about something..."


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur sighed. "I can't believe I was so foolish as to believe what Alfred said."

Francis put his hand on Arthur's shoulder "You're not the only one that believed him, so don't blame yourself."

Arthur looked at him with a smile. "I supposed your right. It's not the first time he's done this."

Francis handed him a paper. "The school sent the boys home with a note again."

Arthur had a worried look on his face. "How are we going to make this up to Matthew?" Francis asked.

It was then that Arthur thought of something. "Oh, he's been wanting that white bear from the toy shop. Let's get that for him."

"That's a great idea." Francis smiled, but it disappeared. "What about Alfred?"

As Arthur thought, his mind wandered back to last Halloween...

* * *

"Boo!"

"Kyaaaaaa!"

As the little boys screamed in fright, Arthur was cackling in the background. Francis came in to the room. "Don't you think it's time to stop messing around?"

Arthur couldn't stop laughing."But it's fun!"

He then looked at Alfred as he was shaking like crazy. "Y-Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

As he thought more about it, an evil smile came to him. "We should scare him in a way that will prevent him from ever doing it again. Like we do during Halloween."

Silence enveloped the room as Francis though about it. An evil smile reached him too. "That's not a bad idea. You know, Kiku knows a thing or two about horror. Should we ask him to assist us?" "

Yes, let's do it!" The two of them shook hand with each other, cackling like mad all the while. Not loud enough to wake the twins, of course.


	4. Chapter 4

So they called Kiku the next morning. Kiku sighed. "He's been doing it again? I told him to stop it the last time."

"Well, we're going to have to teach him, and to do that, we want to scare him like we do on Halloween." Arthur said all this in a scary tone.

Kiku nodded. "That is a good plan. We'll discuss it in detail once I arrive."

"Alright, see you then."

The two of them hung up. Francis entered the room. "Is he coming?"

"Yeah, he should be coming later today."

Francis smiled and shouted, "Boys! Uncle Kiku is coming over today!"

From the stairs, the boys exclaimed. "Yay!"

Mathew asked "After school?"

"Yes, he should be here by then."

Francis gasped as he realized the time. "Boys, you're going to be late." The twins bolted out the door and continued their day.

* * *

Later...

Arthur opened the door as the bell reverberated. Kiku was standing there, as expected. "Thank you for inviting me to your home." Kiku said politely while walking inside.

"It's not a problem."

Kiku took a seat at the table. "So I hear you have trouble with Alfred."

Arthur sighed "Yes. I'm afraid so."

"What happened, exactly?"

"Alfred keeps blaming all of his misfires on Matthew and we're trying to get him to stop."

Kiku sighed. "I see."

Kiku's mind wandered back to his childhood. He remembered his older brother telling him legends about a creature called Namahage, who would kidnap naughty children. It used to freak him out, but at least the legend was around to scare another generation of kids.

"You know, Namahage were creatures known in my home country. They kidnapped children who misbehaved and went from door to door, asking if there were any around. They looked like Oni."

Arthur and Francis took this into account and the two of them looked two each other, smiling evilly. It didn't take long before they broke into evil laughter.

Kiku shifted his eyes between the two, sitting tensely. "P-Please do not do that. It makes me uncomfortable."

After they had stopped for his sake, the three began brainstorming for their plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on, the boys came home from school and saw Kiku at the door. They broke into big smiles as the hugged him. "How have you two been doing?" Kiku asked with a smile.

"We've been doing good." They said in unison.

From the stairs, Arthur called. "Matthew! Can you come here for a minute!"

So he went, wondering if the matter from before had somehow been resolved. Kiku and Alfred stayed behind to talk.

"Matthew, we would like your help with something."

The boy widened his eyes, curious. "With what?"

"We came up with a plan to get Alfred to stop blaming you. We're going to scare him out of it. Do you think you can help us make it more believable?" Matthew agreed immediately, thinking his brother deserved a little bit of payback.

The three of them went downstairs and met up with the other two. "I'm going to make dinner, so you catch up with the boys." Francis said to Kiku, while Arthur sat in a chair.

"So have you boys been good?" Kiku asked.

"Yes, super good!" Alfred said with a smile.

But then Arthur said. "But not Matthew. He's been trouble a lot lately. He broke my tea cup not long ago."

Kiku sighed. "You mean the one that your mother gave to you? That's very unfortunate. You had better try and redeem yourself before the Namahage comes."

Matthew blinked. "What's a Namahage?"

"Well, it's a monster that comes door to door looking to take away bad children."

Matthew shivered. "T-To where."

"To where all the bad children go, of course. But if you promise to do better next time, they may leave, but continue to be bad, and they'll take you away."

Matthew looked scared, but Alfred didn't believe in it. There's no way it was real. "Arthur! I need your help!" Francis yelled from the kitchen. Arthur stood up and left. Alfred got hungry not long after and wandered into the kitchen.

"It's too bad, really. Mathew has so made many slip-ups." Francis said, not noticing Alfred.

"Yeah it really is. I thought he was going to be the good one of the twins, but the notes and my tea cup... He was so close."

Francis nodded. "And now, not only will the Namahage from Kiku's country come after him, but now he'll have the Scarecrow Man from your country and the Crouque-Mitaine, the Hand Cruncher, from mine."

After Alfred over heard the conversation, he ran across the room and hugged Mathew. He wasn't going to let him go. He kept holding on to him, but Alfred had no idea what was going to happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

Later on in the night, Alfred kept holding on to Matthew. The younger twin wanted him to let go, but Alfred kept coming up with reasons not to. Then, Arthur called Mathew. "Alfred, let me go! Dad called me!"

Matthew said, trying to run away from the grasp of Alfred. "But don't you think it's unsafe to be apart?"

Arthur called him again. "Please, Alfred!"

It took him a little while, but he let him go. Alfred wandered the halls, waiting for him to return.

But then, he passed Kiku, who noticed that he looked a tad frightened, it seemed. He patted him on the shoulder. "Gah!" Alfred looked at him in surprise.

"You look shaken up. Are you alright?" Kiku asked concerned.

Alfred nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

Kiku sighed. "Why don't you go get some rest."

"Yeah, that might be the best thing right now. Thanks, Uncle Kiku."

Meanwhile, with Matthew. "So, how has Alfred been acting?"

Matthew sighed. "He's been holding my hand all day. He must really believe I'm about to be taken away."

Arthur chuckled evilly. "So, shall we continue our plan?"

"Yes." Matthew answered with a smile.

The two of them were walking down the hallway. "Hey Uncle Kiku, what does a Namahage look like?"

Kiku took a nearby pen and paper, and drew the Namahage pretty well. It was a detailed drawing that he had then he showed to Alfred. He looked spooked. "O-Oh. that's what it looks like."

He wobbled across the hallway and made it to his room. _Ding Dong!_

It kept going on Alfred herd it and the lights are off and went to open the door and then he saw The Namahage then it spoke "May I speak to your parents"

"S-Sure." Alfred called Arthur, who approached the door as Alfred watched from his bedroom.

"Ah yes, is there anything you need?"

"Do you have any naughty children?"

Arthur smirked evilly. "Why yes, we do."

Alfred couldn't believe what he was hearing. Arthur was just going to give him away. He wanted to tell Matthew to run, but he couldn't.

"M-Matthew..."

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

The Namahage looked at Alfred. "Is this him?" He asked.

"Oh no, he's been doing good in school and has had no disciplinary notices. But there is the other son..."

It looked at him curiously. "What did he do?"

"He has so many notes from school and, not that long ago, he broke my tea cup."

"Then, can you call him down?"

"Why, of course." He said with a evil smile.

Then, meanwhile in the other room there, was a mirror that had cracked a little, and wind that was blowing outside. Arthur called Matthew down to the door, and without another second, Alfred ran down the stairs to warn Matthew. 

"Coming!" Matthew shouted.

He sincerely hoped that this would work, and teach his brother a thing or two _"Well, here goes nothing."_

Then he saw Alfred on top of the stairs. "D-D-Don't go, please."

Alfred said while shaking really hard "But Dad called me." Matthew said. 

Alfred grabbed his night shirt and yelled loud enough for his dad and The Namahage to hear him "DON'T GO P-P-PLEASE!"

Matthew was pretty shocked by this. At least he loved him, he to but Alfred needed to learn from his mistakes. Matthew eventually got out of his grasp and went down stairs. 

Alfred looked shocked after he left his grasp like he felt like his brother was about to be taken away out of his life forever. Francis came out of the room. "Oh, he's here."

Alfred went down stairs if he tried to take him he would hit him and run out with Matthew. 

"Matthew you need to go with this Namahage because of your bad behavior."

Mathew looked shocked. Then, the mirror cracked some more. "Eh? What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, but it's for own good." 

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO!" screamed Matthew.

"Wait." The Namahage said. "I'll give him a second chance. If he can't improve within a week, me and my friends will come back for him." 

"Well, alright then." Arthur said.

Then, Francis brought in some French wine. "Here's some wine. Sorry for the trouble?" Francis said.

"Thank you." The Namahage said then, he left. 

"Well, you heard him. Matthew you had better get started by going to bed." Arthur said.

"Yeah, you're right."

The cracked mirror didn't break for the rest of the night. For some reason, Alfred was shocked about what had just happened, like he was going to pass out. He was just happy he didn't get him yet...

But he had a long night, and he was so tired that he went to bed.

 **Later**

Arthur saw Kiku pull of the mask and walk across the kitchen. "It was hot in that costume." Kiku said.

"Well, you've done a good job. Ready for part two?" Kiku nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Monday

Alfred walked across the hallway and happened to witness the vase breaking. Francis's special vase, no less.

He gasped in pure shock. It was so unlike Matthew to break something, but he was Matthew. Of course he was going to be honest about it.

But then he remembered the problem that he and his brother were in, and saw Matthew shaking "I-I've got to hide this! T-They can't find out!" He said, shivering.

Then, Alfred saw Francis coming up behind him, smiling. "Good morning, Alfred"

"U-Um, good morning to you, too."

"Have you seen Matthew?"

"O-Oh no, I haven't"

"Well, okay then."

Alfred watched as Francis walked down the hallway and into the other room. "Oh no! I have to create a distraction! I don't want him taken away by the monsters."

But it was too late.

Francis walked in to the room and spotted the broken glass on the floor. No words were said, until Arthur and Kiku had entered the room.

Matthew sat down on the couch as he waited for the discussion of his punishment. "Why did you break the vase?" Arthur asked in a strict tone.

"It was an accident." Arthur sighed.

"Well, alright. I'll let it pass this time, but you have to be more careful." Matthew nodded.

Alfred was confused. he didn't know why he just let it go, or why it didn't get him in trouble. That made him even more confused.

The mirror didn't break that day. There were no strong winds, although it was going to be thrown out next week.

Tuesday

Alfred And Matthew got home from school. Arthur and Kiku were cooking, and Kiku was there to make sure that Arthur didn't burn the house down.

Alfred went to go over to talk to his uncle Kiku, and Matthew snuck into the guest room where Kiku was staying, and he saw a little figure on the top of his dresser. He got some black paint and a brush and started painting.

1 Hour Later

Kiku was just going into his room. He was tired after helping Arthur with dinner. He swears that everything he makes is capable of causing a new and deadly illness.

But he was in for a terrible surprise when he found that his precious Daruma doll with sunglasses painted over it's eyes.

A few minutes later.

"Does anyone know why this is painted on here?"

Matthew was the first to speak up. "I just thought it would look cool, Uncle Kiku."

Kiku's eye twitched a couple times. "I am fine with that. I am just going to go to my room and think about how not upset I am." He kept on twitching as he went in to his room

Arthur went up to Matthew. "Now, look, I can understand that last time was an accident, but there is no excuse for what you did. We'll meet up in our room."

So he did, but not before going past Alfred. "Bro, why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Because it's fun! And besides, you did it with the tea cup." He walked off and went to his room.

The crack on the mirror grew some more, because of the wind blowing outside.

Matthew was punished with no food for the the night, and there was another strike on his deal with the monsters, as well as one less step towards redeeming himself.

But what Alfred didn't know was that Matthew couldn't really redeem himself after what came next.

Wednesday

Matthew and Alfred got home from school, and while they were walking home, Alfred noticed Matthew looking sad. He didn't ask though, and the walk home was silent.

Matthew and Alfred got home from school and they both saw Francis with a really angry look on his face. "What's wrong, Dad?" Alfred asked.

"Matthew, I got a call from school about you. Anything you have to say?" Matthew sighed and gave him a note.

Francis read it and did not look happy. "I knew you had gotten a lot of notes, but I never thought they would suspend you." The mirror had cracked a lot more than yesterday, almost out of the blue.

Alfred stuttered. "W-W-What do you mean, suspended? Matthew isn't that bad." But then, he remembered all the notes that had been sent those with both of them over the year.

"M-M-Matthew, why did you get suspended?"

Matthew looked at Alfred. "This kid made me angry because he thought he was better than me at hockey."

Alfred looked scared, because the one place you don't want to mess with Matthew it is on the hockey field. He almost sent Alfred to the hospital once.

Arthur soon heard about the news once he got home with Kiku. Of course he was punished one way or another, but it was going to be ten times worse.

Thursday

Alfred had pretty much lost all hope on getting him redeemed, and was now looking for a way to get him off the monster's list.

Matthew was suspended for about a week, and Alfred went to school and had heard of Matthew getting into more trouble. Tomorrow was Friday. That would be a big day for moving forward into the future


End file.
